doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dib
Dib Membrane is a minor character that appears in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Possibly he is one of the friends of Dexter and Otto Story He first appeared as background character but later he had speaking lines. He was running away from his sister Gaz who was chasing him for new batteries for her video game. After Jenny gave her the batteries he spoke with Jenny and said that his father worked with her mother. He also told Bubbles that her dad also worked with his dad and Jenny's mom. Powers & Abilities Dib hasn't showed any of his abilities. But he might get his powers in the future that he used in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom. These powers might be programmed by Professor Membrane who also has those powers. Dib was supposedly born through a process similar to that of Irkens (likely a clone of Professor Membrane). So it is possible he also possesses other android powers. Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Is the main character of the comic. He is now appearantly teaming up with Zim and is an enemy of Gaz. Grim Tales He is one of the fallen heroes,who died in Battle of Megaville He seems to gained super-human powers like in the episode Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom. Origin Dib is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena, such as ghost hunting, Ufology, and cryptozoology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at The Great Assigning on planet Conventia in the first episode with his laptop. Six months later, he noticed a strange, green foreign exchange student enter his classroom. Dib tried his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believed him, due to previous erroneous claims of supernatural beings. Since then, he has made it his mission to protect his oblivious home from Zim's schemes against all odds. Dib can be categorized as the "foil character" of Invader Zim. He contrasts Zim, sharpening their respective characteristics. Dib and his sister Gaz are the only children attending Skool who realizes Zim is an alien, but only Dib seems affected by this and even becomes obsessed with the idea of exposing Zim. Fortunately for Zim, Dib is unpopular at School, and none of the other children will even listen to what he says, let alone believe what he is saying. Dib quickly becomes Zim's greatest enemy, and will stop at nothing to deter him from conquering the Earth. Appearance Dib appears to be excactly the same as he is in Invader Zim. He wears his long black coat, with underneath a white shirt. He wears black trousers with pockets on both sides and unlike in'' Invader Zim'' where he wears black boots he wears brown shoes. He is one of the few characters who doesn't wears the standard school uniform. Dib has a giant head with big round glasses, he has black hair with one lock of his hair pointed backwards and brown eyes in Invader Zim, but are now black instead. Powers & Abilities Dib hasn't showed any of his abilities. But he might get his powers in the future that he used in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom. see also: Dib/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Nickelodeon Category:Invader Zim Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Category:Genius,Inventor and Smart